


Sleepless

by DigitalLily



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, FIFA World Cup 2018, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Short, probably ooc af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalLily/pseuds/DigitalLily
Summary: Inspired by, and set shortly after, the game with Russia.





	Sleepless

Danijel can't help but remember it over and over again.

His leg hurting like hell, the pain cutting through him like knives. The fear of not being able to finish the game (which, it seemed, was going to end with penalty shootout) rushing inside him while the first aid crew tended to him. The anger (how could this happen?! Now of all times!...) ...and then, suddenly, seeing one of his most favourite faces in the world.

The warmth of Domo's hands on Danijel's cheeks. Their foreheads touching. Domo’s assuring voice.

The sudden knowledge that everything was going to be alright, that he was not alone.

The two of them lost in the joy after the hard-fought victory, together with their wonderful team, and Danijel carrying around Domo on piggyback, even though his leg still hurt somewhat. The soft tingle of feeling their bodies that close.

They have parted no more than half an hour ago, but Danijel still cannot sleep.

He lifts himself from the bed just enough that he could reach his phone. He scrolls idly for a while, and then starts writing a text.

_You know what, I miss you already. See you tomorrow_

He adds a kiss emoji, then replaces it with a stuck out tongue emoji, but then decides on the kiss emoji again. _I’m just messing with him anyway, it’s a joke._

_Or is it?_

He wonders how Domagoj would react to the text. Is he sleeping already, would the text wake him up? Would he smile, with that lovely smile of his? Would he show it to their teammates tomorrow? Heh, it doesn’t matter.

Danijel’s thumb hovers above the “send” button for nearly half a minute, and then he finally hits it.


End file.
